


Let's have Lunch

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Lunch, M/M, Misunderstandings, i genuinely don't know what to tag this, it's cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: In which Hazel wants to get to know Will better now that he's dating her brother, and Will is sick of being threatened with what will happen if he hurts Nico, but it all works out in the end.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Let's have Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of months ago, so while I know it was inspired by something I saw on Tumblr, I no longer have the link.   
> I just thought the idea of Will & Hazel bonding was cute. Sue me.

Will was just finishing his shift in the infirmary when Hazel came by. 

"Will! I'm glad I caught you," she said, smiling. 

Will smiled a little wearily, tired from his shift. 

He'd had to reset three dislocated shoulders, because some Hermes kids had dared each other to climb the climbing wall, and if any of them fell to the bottom, they had to do the others' chores. 

"Hi Hazel, what's up?" Will asked. 

He didn't know Hazel all that well, but from what he did know he liked her well enough.

Nico loved her, and it was in Will's best interest to believe Nico had pretty good taste in people. 

"Do you wanna have lunch with me? I think we should chat some more," she said. 

Will thought he might know where this was going, but nodded anyway. 

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" 

Hazel grinned, "Great! I made some sandwiches. I made a variety because I wasn't sure what you like." 

"I'm not fussy. That sounds great. Shall we?" Will said, gesturing to the strawberry fields. It was more private than eating at the dining pavilion, and he figured Hazel wouldn't want an audience for the chat she had in mind. 

"Yes!" Hazel said, smiling as they set off towards the strawberry fields. 

\--

Hazel was better prepared than Will anticipated. 

She'd even stolen the self-filling cups from Nico that Connor Stoll had stolen from the dining pavilion. 

And she made great sandwiches. 

They had found a patch of grass overlooking the strawberry fields and sat down. 

"These are so good, wow," Will said, after he'd stuffed down half a sandwich in about 30 seconds.

He’d skipped breakfast okay?

Hazel laughed.

"Thanks." 

They ate in silence for a few minutes. 

"So how are you and Nico going?" Hazel asked, glancing over. 

Will sighed. He knew this was coming. 

He opened his mouth to respond as he had when this conversation had come up before, but he was tired, and frankly, he was a little sick of it, so what came out instead was...

"Look, I know you care about him, but I swear I'm not going to hurt him! I care about him too. That's why we're dating. I don't need you, and Reyna, and Jason, and Percy, and Frank and freaking Coach Hedge threatening me into taking care of him! Does everyone really think I'm that awful?" 

Hazel blinked. 

"What?" 

"I mean, I get it, people care about him. But I care about him too. And I get wanting to do the protective sibling thing, I've done it before, but can't you guys at least coordinate? Gods, it's like no one even wants us to be together. We've barely been dating two weeks and yet every couple of days someone new is telling me how I 'better not hurt Nico' or they're going to hurt me," Will continued, frustrated. 

"Will, I'm not going to threaten you?" Hazel said, confused. 

Will deflated. 

"You're.. not?" 

"No!" Hazel laughed, "I would just make a fool of myself. I know you're not going to hurt Nico."

"Oh... I.." Will rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry." 

"It's fine. All those people seriously threatened you?" 

Will nodded. 

"I'm sorry. I hope you know Nico would kick their butts if he found out." 

Will laughed, nodding. 

"Especially Percy's." 

Hazel smiled, "I just wanted to have lunch with you to get to know you. Yeah, because of Nico, but only because I know it'd mean a lot to him if we like each other." 

"It would. I'm really sorry for getting mad... I want to get to know you as well," Will said. 

Hazel offered him one of the self-filling cups, "Did Nico ever tell you about our finger painting afternoon?" She said, grinning. 

Will's eyes widened and he shuffled closer as he took the cup. 

"No, but I have a feeling I'm going to love this." 

Hazel laughed and began regaling him with the tale of bright red paint ending up literally everywhere. 

\--

They spent most of the afternoon up on the hill. 

Hazel was a ton of fun, and she didn't threaten him even once. 

Instead, they exchanged stories. Mostly about Nico, but also about other things once they got an idea of what each other liked. 

"Hey Will?" Hazel asked as they walked back to the main camp. 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm really glad Nico's got you. He's been a lot happier recently, and I think you have a lot to do with it," Hazel said. 

Will smiled, genuinely touched. 

"Thanks Hazel…"

When they got back to camp, Nico approached them. 

"There you are. What are you guys doing?" 

Will smiled, loosely wrapping his arm around Nico when the boy stepped beside him. 

"We had lunch together," Hazel explained, smiling furtively. 

"Oh okay. I didn't know you guys were friends." 

"We are now," Will grinned, "Hazel's been giving me all the juicy gossip on you," he joked. 

Nico groaned, "Hazel how could you?" 

Hazel shrugged, "Gotta make sure Will knows what he's getting himself into." 

Will grinned, "Don't worry Neeks, I'm not going anywhere, even if you suck at finger painting." 

Nico groaned, burying his face in Will's shoulder as he and Hazel laughed. 


End file.
